This invention relates in general to imaging devices and in specific to an apparatus and method for providing an input reference location.
Imaging devices, e.g. computers, facsimile devices, scanners, and/or photocopiers, typically receive an input that comprises a paper document. The paper document, medium, or object is then imaged, e.g., scanned, by the device and converted into a digital representation of the paper document. The digital representation may then be processed by the device. Note that a paper document may comprise text data and/or image data.
A critical element of the scanning is the proper alignment of the paper document in the device. Improper alignment may cause a mis-scan of the document, or may cause a jam or other malfunction of the device.
To prevent this problem, imaging devices typically include reference locators to mark the placement positions for the paper document. Multiple reference locators are often used to indicate the proper positions for different sizes of paper (e.g., 8xc2xd by 11, A4), as well as different orientations of paper (e.g., portrait or landscape). Such locators are typically molded into the case or cover of the device or painted onto the device.
However, molded locators are the same color as the case, and thus are often overlooked by the user. Similarly, painted locators will often wear off or be marked over, and thus overlooked by the user.
Imaging devices also typically include a screen, e.g., LCD screen, that provides diagnostic messages to a user. The screen may be a full-size screen or a smaller screen such as a 5-line screen. These types of screens provide detailed text or graphic based images that describe an error or problem to a user. The screen may instead be an even smaller screen, e.g. a 2 or 3 character screen, that provides an alphanumeric error code to a user. The user may then consult a manual or reference card to determine to which problem the alphanumeric error code text or graphic refers. Alternatively the user may contact support personnel and relay the alphanumeric error code text or graphic to them. These screens are very useful in diagnosing problems with the device, but are relatively costly in terms of the parts needed, as well as their assembly into the device.
One embodiment of the invention is an imaging device comprising an illuminated reference locator that comprises an illuminated surface that identifies an input location that receives an object to be imaged by the imaging device.
Another embodiment of the invention is a system for scanning an object to form a representation of the object, comprising an illuminated reference locator that identifies an input location of the system; wherein the input location receives the object.
A further embodiment of the invention is a system for scanning an object to form a representation of the object, comprising means for identifying an input location on the device, wherein the input location receives the object, and means for illuminating the means for identifying.
A further embodiment of the invention is a method for scanning comprising an illuminated reference locator, aligning an object using the illuminated reference locator, and scanning the object.